The present device relates to a cloth cutting apparatus for cutting piled layers of cloth.
An apparatus for cutting a plurality of piled layers of cloth expanded on a table along a cut by a cutter supported by a bendable arm moving along the table is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model publication No. 60-29438.
This technique will now be described with reference to the side view of FIG. 3 and the plane view of FIG. 4.
Incidentally, in the drawings, reference numeral 1 represents a table and reference numerals 2 and 3 represent rails attached to the table 1.
Reference numeral 4 represents a pillar moving along the table 1 on the rails 2 and 3, reference numeral 5 represents a first arm rotatably supported on the pillar 4, and reference numeral 6 represents a second arm rotatably attached to the first arm 5.
A cutter 7 is attached to the top end of the second arm 6, and the cutter 7 is upwardly urged by a spring, not shown in the drawings, so that a base 8 of the cutter 7 impinges to the table 1 with a small contact force.
In the cutting apparatus having the above-mentioned structure, the cutter 7 can be optionally moved on the table 1 while being supported by the second arm 6, as shown in FIG. 3, and a plurality of piled layers expanded on the table can be cut along a cut by this cutter.
In the above-mentioned conventional technique, the contact pressure between the base 8 and the table 1 is very delicate and differs greatly according to the skill of a worker, and the contact pressure is also varied according to the weight of the cutter attached. A repulsive force by a spring is insufficient cope with these changes of the contact pressure.
The base should be located horizontally to the table, but since the base is supported by two long arms, setting of the base is very difficult and the set position is apt to get out of order. Moreover, the height of the base in the vertical direction can hardly be adjusted in the left-right direction and front-rear direction. Accordingly, the conventional technique involves difficult problems in the practical operation.